ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra 101: Episode 1 (RE:ViSED)
Ultra 101: Episode 1 RE:ViSED is a reworked version of Ultra 101: Episode 1. It is composed of Enter the Mobium and Noodleshop Phantom. PART A START: Enter the Mobium Did you know that the Land of Light isn’t a glowing white planet nor a giant emerald city? It’s true. In fact, it looks something more like this. http://vacationadvice101.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/tokyo-tower.jpg Okay, so not QUITE like that, but it’s closer to that then the other examples. And did you know that Ultras aren’t always colossal beings? Being giant isn’t casual to them, they do it cause it’s more effect, but in actuality they spend most of their time while home human sized. Ultras are so much more humanlike than you may think. I could stay here all day and tell you about how we actually are, but that would take to long. I think it would be more effective to just show you what Ultras are like when not saving the world and that stuff. OH! And by the way, I’m an Ultra. My name is Mebius. That’s the Ultra pronunciation of the human word “Mobius”. You see my parents are... were Earth researchers. They studied Earth culture, they weren’t soldiers. And that’s why they aren’t with us anymore… What? Dead? No, they’re at Earth somewhere. Where am I? Ultra Garrison Academy. Well… sort of… To be more exact Ruins of Ultra Garrison Academy. Yeah… Long story, I’ll have to inform you later on that. Well, anyway, you see- Oh no! They’re coming! I gotta make myself scarce before- Dang it, they know I did it! Just got make a break for it- *trip noise* DARN DEBRIS! * The door to the room opened and the group of Ultras piled in. These were the Ultra Brothers, the Garrison’s most elite group. Composed of five members they are, Zoffy, the Experienced Ultimate. He is quiet, skilled, and a master of espionage. He leads the team. Shin, the Calculated Ultimate. He is the smartest of the group and the least likely to resort to violence. Seven, the Ferocious Ultimate. With the worst temper, he is by far the most physically strongest. Jack, the Flashy Ultimate. Not the most focused of the team, but he is well skilled in battle and very agile. Taro, the Focused Ultimate. The son of General Ken, and the most skilled in energy attacks. These five courageous heroes had just returned from a galactic crisis of some type. Now that the threat is over, they are promised rest and comfort in the “Ultra-Bunker”. The Ultra-Bunker is essentially a condo owned by the Garrison which they provide to soldiers in need of rest who can’t make it home. The Ultra Brothers could return to their homes… however the Garrison is still a little cautious, so they want all five of them within a hand’s reach. Shin collapsed onto the couch in the main room and started reading a book. Seven grabbed the TV remote and welcomed his aching body to the couch. Jack immediately went to the bathroom to pose in front of the mirror. Zoffy sat down at a table and started filing through their mail. Taro entered the kitchen and looked through the fridge. “Hey guys! Looks like the didn’t restock from the last occupants, the fridge is empty!” Taro called into the other room. Seven moaned slightly. “Just order some Pizza.” He said with a grumble. Taro peered into the main room. “Are we all in agreement on that?” He asked. Shin nodded with a quiet “Sure”, and Jack gave a “Yeah” from the bathroom. Zoffy just shot him a hand wave which meant “Yeah yeah, whatever, I’m busy”. “Okay then.” Taro said as he started dialing the local Pizza place. “Yeah, is this ‘The Pizza Ultimatum’?” Taro asked through the phone. “Alright, good. Okay, uh, I’d like to order… um… give me a sec.” Taro peered back into the main room. “Hey guys! What type of Pizza do you want?” “Double Cheese.” Shin said simply, still reading his book. “Kaiju-Meat Lover.” Seven answered while flipping through the channels. “I second that!” Jack called, still in the bathroom. Taro looked at Zoffy for a reply, but he just gave him another handwave. Taro just nodded and put the phone to his ear again. “Okay, I’d like to order two Double Cheeses and one Kaiju-Meat Lover.” Taro said. “Okay, uh, do you take Credit? No. Kay. I’ll pay the Pizza-boy then. Okay, thank you.” Just as Taro put up the phone there was a knock at the door. “Wow, that was fast.” Seven remarked. Shin looked up from his book. “No way they’re that quick.” He said. Jack come out of the bathroom, smoothing some wax on his fin. “Yeah, I mean, no one’s faster than me. Amiright guys?” Jack said holding up a high five to Shin and Seven. They just waved him off. Shin got up from the couch and went to answer the door. He opened the door, and immediately saluted. “General-Taicho!” He exclaimed. All the Brothers looked up from what they were doing and looked at the door. “At ease,” General Ken said. “I’m not here to pull you from vacation or anything like that. I just have a request.” “What is it, sir?” Shin asked. Ken laughed a little. “We ran into a little trouble just a bit ago at the Garrison Academy. The trouble was a fiery trainee. He sort of… blew the place up. He is dangerous, but we know that he can be trained into a good soldier. So please, just have him stay here with you during your vacation. Train him some, show him the way of a soldier.” Ken said with a small smile. “Well okay, sir, where is he?” Shin asked, still maintaining salute. Ken stepped aside, and a young Ultra was there. He had a unique head crest, that appeared on not only on the top of his head, but also spread to the sides of his face. The boy looked up with nervous eyes, and tried to smile. “Uh, hello there.” He said. Shin smiled a little. “You got it General. We’ll take care of him.” Ken nodded. “Good.” He said. “I’ll take my leave now.” Ken through his cape around him and vanished somehow, leaving behind an echoing “Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-”. Mebius and Shin just stared there for a few seconds. “That… is sort of creepy.” The boy said. Shin chuckled. "Well, come on in kid!” Shin said welcoming him in. The boy shut the door behind him. “So, what’s your name kid?” Shin asked. “My name? Mebius, my name is Mebius” The boy said--THAT’S RIGHT! IT’S ME! Now that we got me in the scene, don’t you think it’s time that I take over narration again?! No complaints? Put your hand down… Okay now now complaints? Good! I’m taking over again! Now then, what happened next was *EXPLOOOSION!* * I looked around me, and found myself in a largish room with crystalian platting all over the walls, ceiling, and floor. “Uh, where are we exactly?” I asked. Shin took a remote off of the wall and clicked some buttons. Part of the wall flipped around, and there was a training r’bot there. I clunkly walked over to me. Seven brought his hand down onto my shoulder. “Ow!” I said. Okay, it didn’t really hurt that much, but I like making myself look like one of those weak anime characters *insert Ultran cat smile here*! “So, you blew up the Academy… right?” Seven said. I looked at him and fumbled a bit. “Uh… yes?” “Right, so then. You’ll be fighting against this level 6 Seijin-Replicatron so that we can monitor your power.” Seven explained. Shin punched something into the remote, and the robot shifted appearance into something resembling a Baltan. “A Warrior Baltan has about the right power to destroy a building the size of the academy. So then, show us your best.” Shin said, pushing up his glasses. I looked at the Baltan-Bot-Thingy. “I’m gonna be fighting that?” I asked in fear. “That could kill me!” I said. Seven grabbed me by the head, and faced me in the direction. “Quit blabbering and fight it.” Seven said as he gave me a push towards it. The Replicatron readied it’s claws and dashed at me. I assumed an awkward fighting pose, with my arms just barely in a defensive position. I charged at the Replicatron and the moment it hit me within a second I was flattened into the wall “Oww….” I moaned. Seven came over and peeled me off, and whipped me back into shape like a piece of paper. Shin looked at me. “Interesting, that Replicatron hit you away like nothing, yet you supposedly blew up the entire Academy. Care to explain.” Shin said putting the bot on hold. I stretched my back, popping multiple bones. “Yeah… I technically didn’t blow up the Academy. You see, I was in the main generator room, I tripped, and I somehow caused the generator to… you know… explode, resulting in the collapsing of the entire... building…” I said sheepishly scratching the back of my head. Seven and Shin just stared at me. “So what you’re saying is… is that you are just a normal trainee who broke a thingy and blew up one of the most important facilities on Ultra?” Shin asked. I tried to smile. “Yeah.” I felt Seven grab my held. He pulled me up to his face. “Lame.” The next second I was in a wall. But HEY, it beats being at the Academy. Seven chuckled a little. “In fact so lame, that I might even call you ‘Ultra-Lame’”. Seven and Shin immediately put on hats and took out canes, and they danced of screen. “Dudes, that joke isn’t even funny! In fact it was lame!” I said pulling myself out of the wall. “In fact!” I said while straightening my back. “I might even call it ‘Ultra-Lame’” I put on a hat, took out a cane, and danced off screen. I however was thrown back on screen. “Sorry kid, dumb dance-number jokes are only funny when cool people do it.” Shin said sadly. PART B START: Noodle Shop Phantom WARNING! The following chapter includes the word "Chaiyo". Read at your own risk. “Why are we coming to this old fashioned noodle shop? Didn’t you guys order a Pizza or something?” I asked as the five(Zoffy stayed at the Bunker) of us entered the noodle shop. “Yeah well, we did…” Taro said. “But a Kaiju ate the Pizzaboy.” Shin finished. I stopped walking, and stared at them with a concerned face. I raised a finger. “Is… that a common occurrence…?” I asked. "Only when you are with the Ultra Brothers!” Jack said patting me on the back. “So then that means…” I started putting his two pointer fingers together nervously. “I could get eaten…” “We’re counting on it!” Seven said jokingly. However I exerted a very feminine and whimpy scream, and I collapsed onto the floor. Seven pushed me over with his foot. “Oh come on kid, I was just joking.” Seven said as he nudged me to get up. “Uh, Seven.” Shin said tapping Seven on the shoulder. “What?” Shin pointed at what caused me to scream’n’faint. At the counter of the noodleshop, there was a Dada. Seven straitened up. “No, it can’t be.” “‘Fraid so…” Shin said in a quiet voice. The Dada turned and saw us. He smiled and waved. Jack picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. “Oh, hello there Mr. Ultra Sirs! Take a seat please, what can I serve you?!” The Dada said excitedly. Shin leaned towards the us. “You guys take a table. I’m gonna talk to him.” He whispered. He approached the Dada. “Hello there most prize-ed costumer! What can I do for yo-” Shin reached over the counter and grabbed the Dada by the collar of his.... shirt? I dunno, your guess is as good as mine. “Cut the small talk, and tell me… What are you doing here…?!” Shin asked sternly. The Dada whimpered a little. "OH! Is this about what happened on Earf? Oh, I am so sorry about that. But that is what I want to thank you for!” The Dada said happily. Shin was confused. “You see, if you hadn’t stopped me there, I wouldn’t have been in prison. You see while I was in prison I had a lot of time to think about my life, right? You see back on my home world that wasn’t allowed, we couldn’t think for ourselves. But there, in the far dark corners of the space prison I realized something. And that’s why when my time was served, and I was let out I decided to devote my entire life to what I realized was in my heart, what my own dream was.” The Dada said with a smile. “And that was… opening a noodleshop?” Shin asked. The Dada laughed a little. “Nah, but it’s connected to my dream. By the way, back home we didn’t have names, I was only known as Agent #271. But after starting a new life I took my own name. To be honest I have named myself after one of those nice humans I met back on Earf. So anyway, my new name is Muramatsu.” The Dada said, smiling the whole time. Shin stared at him dryly. "No." "Oh come on! That guy was like the total epitome of human awesomeness." "No." The Dada steered back a bit. “Well, anyway. Since what you did has done so much for me, I’m gonna give you guys a special ramen!” Muramatsu said handing Shin 5 bowels of ramen. “This is really expensive normally, please enjoy it!” He said with a wink. “Oh...kay…” Shin said taking the bowels over to our table in a bit of disturbance. He laid down the bowels and took a seat. “So, who is that guy? He’s so creepy.” I asked. “He’s a Dada. I fought him while on Earth. He ran experiments on… people…” Shin said bluntly. I went back a bit. “Wow, that’s sort of, well you know. Darkish.” I said. Shin laughed a little. “Did you ever hear about the truck crashes caused by Drako?” I shook my head. “How bout the toxic fumes released by Kemular?” I shook my head again. “The Jiras fight?” Still shaking my head. “How bout the Jamila tragedy.” I was shaking my head before he even finished. Shin facepalmed. “Did you even watch the show?!” I shook my head still. “Nah. But I do read the manga!” I said with a cat-smile while holding up ULTRAMAN Vol.1. “Soon to be released in English by Viz Media.” I said happily. Seven punched the book away. “We don’t need your advertising!” He scorned. “Unwanted advertising could lead to copyright issues. We could be sued! Do you want us to get sued?” “But Seven, we can’t get sued. This is a non-profit fan-series, ‘it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form from Tsuburaya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters.’” I quoted. Everyone looked at me with confused faces. “Well that's what everyone else on this site uses to describe fanfiction. What? Don’t you know this is fanfiction?” I asked them. “Wuh?!!” “‘Cha blowing mah mind bro!” “Datz insane!” “No way man-bro-dude!” "I'm freaking out man! FREAKING OUT!" “WHAT THE YAPOOLING DO YOU MEAN? THAT SERIOUSLY CHAIYOED UP MAN, I MEAN SERIOUS WHAT THE----” *WE ARE SORRY *THIS FANFICTION AND IT’S CHARACTERS ARE CURRENTLY ExPERIENCING A CASE OF OVER-AWARENESS *THEY WILL SHORTLY BE RESETED AND RESUMED … …. ….. …… ……. …….. *RESET COMPLETE *NOW RESUMING … …. ….. …… ……. …….. *COMPLETE *THANK YOU FOR WAITING All five of us were around the table in a state of dizziness. “OH man… my head hurts. What were we doing, man?” Jack asked holding his head. Seven scratched the back of his head. “I don’t remember what was up…” I turned to the 4th wall and looked at you, putting a finger on my lips as a signal for silence. Shin shook his head, regaining thought. “Well, anyway. Guys I don’t trust the Dada, so don’t eat the noodles, who knows what they could be-” *SLURP!* *CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP* *SLURP-ITY SLURP* *CHOMP* *CHOMSLURP* *SLUPCHOMP* *GABURICHOMP* *SLURRY-CHOMPY* They all turned to see me chowing down on my noodles. I finished the bowel and patted my stomach. “Mhm Mhm MHM! Those are some pretty good noodles.” I said with a smile. A gurgle noise sounded out, and I held my stomach. “Oo-uoh. I don’t feel to good.” “I think I know why.” Seven said bluntly. He was holding a noodle that he took out of his bowel. Simple right? Except no, no it’s not. Simple that is. Cause it wasn’t a noodle. It was an Eleking Larvae. More like an Eleprince, you know what I’m saying? Amiright? C’mon, amiright? You know, anyway. Shin took the larvae and examined it. “Yep, definitely an Eleking larvae.” He said after looking over it. It started squirming. “Oh, and still alive.” “Freaking alive?!” I gasped. I held my stomach with both arms. “Oh man dude! That ain’t right. Oooo-ouhhh…” I slumped onto the floor, and started offering it my lunch. “Yugh.” Taro said cringing, and he backed away from the spot. Shin got up. “I’m gonna go talk to him. Again.” Shin again approached the counter. Muramatsu turned around. “Oh hello Mr. Dashing Ultra Sir Magnificent!” He said with a smile. Shin however was not as ecstatic. He held up the larvae. “Care to explain this?” He said dropping it onto the counter, which it started to squirm around. “Oh that? Yay, that’s an Eleking larvae! That’s why the meal is expensive normally. Those little buggers are so hard to get!” Muramatsu said with a wink. Shin put both hands on the counter, and leaned over to Muramatsu, all imposing like. “Yes. They are so hard to get, cause it’s ILLEGAL.” Shin said sternly. “And they can cause SERIOUS STOMACH DAMAGE.” “They do what?” I said popping up from the floor in horror. “Oh no, here it comes!” I collapsed onto the floor again and BLAARGED on it. Jack come over to the counter. “Hey Shin, I called the police, they should arrive soon.” Shin looked at him. “Jack my friend, we technically are the police.” Shin said. Jack smiled and his glasses tinted. “No way man, dude, we’re off duty.” He said with a laugh. Sirens ‘WEERED’ outside. “Oh, that must be them!” Jack said positively. The doors and windows were slammed open and Ultra-cops came rushing in. “Stand down, we have you surrounded!” The cops announced to Muramatsu. A cop grabbed the Dada by the arms and positioned against his back in an uncomfortable position. “Hey hey sir, careful not to break any-” The cop tripped and the two fell to the floor, with a ‘POP’ coming from Muramatsu’s arm. “-thing… anything… ow.” Shin approached the cops “Okay okay guys. Calm down. It’s not his fault. He’s just confused. He didn’t know what he was doing.” Shin said assuredly. “Give him a break if he isn’t used to Planet Ultra’s regulations. I mean come on, he comes from a place where you are stripped of your identity and feed nothing but lies until you’re a mindless slave.” "I thought he came from Planet D4D4, not the US.” One of the cops said. “HEY!” Everyone turned to see one of the cops; Ultraman Powered, munching on a burger while wearing a cowboy hat. “Let’s not go hurting on the US, kay? I used to work there.” He said defensively. Jack looked at powered. "Um, dude?" Jack stared at him like 'whathappenedman?'. Powered noticed what he was thinking and immediately took of his hat and put it and his burger behind his black. "I am totally the same man I was when I left, the US did not change me at all!" “Well anyway, my point is that he shouldn’t be arrested, disciplined in some way yes, but not arrested. He didn’t mean to do this.” Shin said. Muramatsu blew in annoyance. "Shadup Shin-boy, I DID do this on purpose. I WAS trying to kill you with that.” Muramatsu said as he was brought up to his feet by two cops. “Yeah whatever, cops take me away back to that wonderful prison. Where I can think deep thoughts again.” He said as he was taken out of the noodleshop. A cop helped me up after I was finished vomiting. I watched as the cops took Muramatsu away. “I actually feel sort of sorry for him.” “Yeah, but he was a good man really.” Taro said. “He listened to his heart and believed in himself. Despite what other people said, he didn’t let it get him down. He followed his dreams to the very end, he listened to his heart. And… apparently his dreams involved… killing people… B-but that’s okay! Cause he followed his heart, so in the end it means he was a good guy!” Taro proclaimed. I stared at him. “Seriously?” "Nah, no way, who believes that trash.” Category:HoshinoKaabi Category:Ultra 101 Category:RE:ViSED